Her Love
by linschickrule101
Summary: He remembered her one day, but there was a reason for it? right?Chase past fic. please read
1. Chapter 1

Chase stood watching Wuya as she edged away from his cats, normally he would have laughed at this or smirked to himself. But today he felt no joy in doing so; he had felt that familiar presence when he had gone out to find a Shen-Gong-Wu that he was interested in. Of course he knew that the Xiaolin Warriors would turn up, and most probably Jack Spicer, but it was just before the fight that he felt a cool touch, invisible to all others but himself, that startled him from thought.

Omi, he still wanted that child, for he knew his power, and his potential. They had both moved to the Shen-Gong-Wu and touched it together,

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Chase said to Omi.

"I accept." Omi replied, a slight smile on his lips, in anticipation of the fights he had come to look forward to.

They exchanged wagers on Shen-Gong-Wu and were prepared to start when he felt it. The lightest of touches across the side of his cheek and his head snapped up to look around.

"Chase Young?" Omi asked when his challenger glanced around.

Chase slowly looked back at the small warrior. "A dodging game." Chase muttered, slightly unsure of himself; he recognised that touch and it stirred some unpleasant memories within.

"Agreed!" Omi answered.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted as the earth rocked and created a high platform that broke up into smaller sections, the earth rising as rocks higher above them.

"Gong Ye Tampi!" they shouted and the rocks above threw themselves down towards them. They dodged left and right, rolling ducking, jumping. Several times they crossed paths, each kicking or punching out at the other trying to catch them off guard.

Chase leapt upon one rock and aimed it right; jumping at Omi and landing him into the rock ground, he then rolled away, knowing a rock would come down on the grounded Omi. Omi however rolled just enough to one side to avoid the missile.

That was when Chase lost it, that touch returned, but this time followed by voice, so close he felt he could hold her.

"_Chase!"_ It hissed. He turned, his face pale, his hands shaking; he had not heard that voice, in so long.

Then the rock knocked his off his feet. "Yes!" Omi shouted and the ledge fell back to earth, everything the way it was at the start.

"I win!" Omi shouted, grabbing up the Shen-Gong-Wu he had won. Chase stumbled to his feet, wiping blood from his nose, he stared grimly at Omi before turning to leave.

Wuya hissed at him in rage when they got back to his layer, but he barked an order to his cats, who ran to his side and slashed at the flesh and blood Wuya. She flinched back and stared him in the eye.

"What ever disturbed you, you have to deal with somewhere else!" she told him. He snarled and sent a few of his tigers after her, chasing her from his thrown room.

Throwing himself down on his chair he gazed at his ceiling. "Why do you return now?" he said to thin air.

He tried to meditate, to focus away from the unbidden memories, but he only managed to bring forth more memories. He dropped down from his mediation and watch Wuya edge to her designated sleeping area; he too left to his room.

He stripped off his armour and stretched out on his large bed, under the covers, warming his cold soul.

As he sank into sleeps, he realised his mistake to try to sleep, for the memories attached into his dreams.

She walked up to Chase, dark curls settling onto her shoulder. She stopped beside him and stared out into the view that he seemed so glued to.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, her voice light like a feather, but warming his heart.

"Yes." He smiled at her, and then frowned. She too frowned, looking behind them to view the several demons that had crept up to them.

They turned, back to back, both stepping into mirror imaged fighting stances. He launched to the left, she to the right, they fought swiftly and skilfully till only blood and dust were left. Only one demon had escaped and they both gave chase, racing through the thick trees, barely able to see the branches reaching out for them in the growing dusk.

They tracked it to the edge of the hill; it stopped short, catching the woman by surprise and sending her into the demon, both toppling over the edge. Chase shouted out to her and jumped after her.

She fell towards a sharp jutting ledge and wrestled with the demon, turning it enough so it broke her fall. She fell through the dust that once was the demon and landed hard on the side of her shoulder. She rolled with the force and lay on her back, watching as Chase landed neatly into a couch beside her.

"You ok?" he asked, worried eyes searching her body for obvious wounds.

"Yeah." She whispered, trying to sit up. Setting her hand out to help her up she cried out as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and dropped back with surprise.

"Gab!" he shouted, catching her head before she fell flat. He found he was lying over her, his face close to hers as his arm was wrapped around her back, his hand supporting her neck.

He felt a blush creep up in his cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly he lowered his face down further, their lips touching, gentle and peaceful. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly through her gasp of pleasure and dominated the taste of her mouth.

He pulled back after a bit and stared longingly into her eyes. "I've wanted to dot hat for so long." He told her, barely a whisper.

"And now you have, are you happy?" she asked.

"More so than ever." He told her, scooping her into his arms, sharing another kiss and then jumped up the mountain.

The dream shifted and he tossed in his bed as the vision sinking into his mind.

"Chase?" he looked up from his mediation to see his fiancé walking towards him.

"You should be resting Gabriel." He laughed, walking over to her and patting her bump. "My child must be born safely. And you must rest." He moved his hand up to her face and pushed back a strand of her dark hair, moving her face for a kiss.

"I am safe." She scolded him when they parted. "Wuya is gone."

"But I still wish to look after you, you are my future wife and my child's mother. My lover" He laughed, hugging her close.

"I will love you forever and always."

They shared one last kiss before he was dragged into the next vision, this one of Hannibal Bean turning himself evil. That flickered quickly, but the next vision lasted longer.

He stood over the temple and laughed as the monks ran from his attacks. He gazed at his destruction and devastation, smiling with glee.

"Stop!" someone screamed.

He turned slowly to face the pregnant woman. "You love me, therefore you will stay by my side no matter what." He told her.

"No." she sobbed, the tears falling. His smiled turned to a frown at her pain. He was confused as to why she refused.

"I am a warrior for light and you have sold your soul for power." She shouted her hands clenched at her side.

"But I thought you loved me no matter what?" he asked. He stepped forward and slowly walked over to her, watching as she wrapped her arms around her chest and bulging stomach.

"You are not the man I loved. You can never be the Chase I loved!" she howled through her tears. "You are a monster without a soul!" she screeched.

He closed the distance and gripped her arms hard, shaking her fiercely.

"But I love you!" he shouted. "I am still Chase Young!"

"No." she pulled away, pushing him back. "I don't love you." Then she stepped back. In his rage he swung at a nearby rock and disintegrated it. However, the hill that they stood on fell away from the edge, right where she stood.

She barely had time to cry out before she fell. Her nails scrabbling for the wall before her as she fell to the ground.

Landing on her side she cried out at last, in pure agony as the pain ripped through her stomach. "No!" she howled, cradling her stomach.

A few monks shot towards her, one of the scooping her up and running for shelter. Chase just stood on that hill and watched his life be torn away.

"What have I done?" he gasped.

"You joined the Heylin side." Hannibal Bean laughed from his shoulder.

"Yes I have." He agreed, his eyes hardening to the damage he had done, but inside, the last piece of light that he still held was slowly breaking under the pain of his cooling heart.

He threw back his head in his sleep and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

He found himself on the wall of a new temple, staring across the lush green garden, the water fountain bursting up from the centre. He was crouched down, just enough so he could see around the fountain, but enough so it distorted his image from prying eyes.

His face was guarded as he took in the sight before him. He has disposed of Hannibal bean a short time ago after succeeding in his rain of terror, sweeping through the lands.

The sight he beheld though was doing more damage to him than he could every do.

The woman with dark curling locks stood between two monks, each holding her up. Her face was pale, her skin drawn. Her eyes no longer shone green, twinkling with life and energy, but dull with ache. Her eyes rimmed red, a track of tears cutting down her cheeks and falling to the dry earth by the opposite wall.

From across the garden he could see her pain, the pain her caused.

It was ironic, that such beauty should lie between to agonise; shared in distress and guilt. That life could exist in all that he was causing, that life could grow from the death of his son.

The tombstone stood, freshly laid and carved. Such graceful writing on something that time will forget, but enough for the memory to live on.

She fell from the grasp of the monks, her knees hitting the hard earth, her body falling forward. The monks bowed their head in loss as the girl sobbed upon the freshly dug earth. And Chase felt his heart ache with a paint hat grew with each sob that was uttered and echoed into the air.

The very sky sensed her pain and closed their light from her pain.

The image swiftly changed once more, so that many years had passed and Chase had lived his first hundred years.

He stood observing his homeland, watching that no one was coming to disrupt his rest. He had settled nicely into his Heylin side, gathering the odd fallen warrior and setting them as cats to do his bidding.

He had decided to wonder to the very edge of his domain and observe the territory.

Once there he discovered that a nearby temple had started up and there was a lot of sounds of fighting occurring.

He crept over his border and to the temple. There he flipped up onto the wall and watched the monks train. He watched for a while, not impressed by their style of fighting. Nothing much had changed over the years, but he knew eventually it would rush by till the old gave way to new.

He glanced back at the person watching from the shadows, trying to guess who it was. His eyes widened when he realised.

She stepped from the sidelines and taught the seven students in the centre. Showing them stances and kicks, blocks and punches. After a time she finally dismissed them to go inside, then she stepped to the centre of the training patch and drew out a sword, slowing following through a group of stances and swings she got faster until she was fighting an invisible enemy.

For being well over one hundred years, she looked no different from that day he had last seen her, the day before he turned to Heylin.

"Hello Chase." He heard the greeting, cold and sharp. Glancing up from his thought he saw her just a head of him, standing with her side to him, her sword out to the front.

"Gabriel?" he asked, jumping down.

"What do you want?" he face was cold, sharp and clear. Her eyes glistening with murderous intent that was barely held from her stance. She stared straight a head, but her eyes flickered every once in a while to him and back.

"I thought you would have passed on years ago." He whispered in disbelief approaching her in wonder at the face he so longed to caress.

"Your not the only one with extended life." She whispered, dropping her arm and turning to face him. He saw her green eyes flicker as if caught in a flame.

"I love you." He whispered, standing just before her. She just stared up at him, her face unreadable. Slowly he lowered his face to her and captured her lips. Again she did not move, but the sword dropped from her hand on the contact.

He kissed her gently and softly.

And then he stopped when she abruptly stepped back. "Do I not kiss the same? Smell the same? Look the same?"

She looked at him a long while, making him suddenly uncomfortable. "yes." She finally stated.

"Then do you love me?"

Again she considered this and finally she shook her head. "No."

He saw the flicker in her eyes and thought it her anger; she held no pain of love, no grief of it. Nothing. And he felt that light that was once Xiaolin extinguish into that flame of green. And yet, that love did not diminish.

He slowly turned from her and walked to the wall, hoping over it and he never looked back.

He eventually stumbled upon it nearly 1000 years later, to find it in ruin. But inside he found her pendent, the green of her eyes, hanging inside what must once have been her room. He had given it to her as an engagement ring, his eternal love for her.

He left that ghostly place with the love she refused to give him as a necklace around his neck now. He never heard of her, or from her. She was nothing but a memory now, his and his alone.

When he awoke he was drenched in sweat, two tear tracks down his face and the pendent clutched in one hand, pulling hard into his neck. He swallowed down his pain and dressed for another day.

Wuyu noticed the sorrowful air around him but left him to it. Chase left his domain and travelled to go spy upon the monks. Once there he watched from his place on the wall and gathered any new information about them.

It was finally drawing to the end of the day when Chase finally moved, ignoring the protest from his stiff muscles he leapt off the end of the wall and moved to the woods to skilfully walk back to his land.

It was as he was entering the woods that he felt the need to look back, but when he did he stopped dead.

In the sinking sun he saw the female silhouette standing on his place on the wall. When he turned fully the figure turned with him, green eyes, the colour of his pendent staring from the shaded features.

His breath caught in his throat, but the figure just turn her back and stepped off the wall, going into the temple. He couldn't help it, he stood, shaking with so many emotions that he did not know what to do.

He turned on instinct and ran, like he did 1500 years ago, racing not for her life, but now for his. Rushing from the light of the world, into the darkness that was his choice.

The choice that him her. His angel of light, who haunted him now. No longer a memory, but a vision, a vision so fresh it was as if she had actually stood there and watched him. Her fiery eyes blazing with an emotion he could not place, a memory of what he wanted, her love. A love that he denied from her, by turning dark, and slowly he realised it had not been extinguished. That flame of light, the light Omi had recognised was still flickering like the light in her eyes. He still loved her, and through that he was not truly evil, merely have done. Half loved. Half an answer.

He wanted the love that was still there. Was it a memory, a vision or her? One day he hoped he would know, as he ran, like a lost boy, to his dark castle, his dark home. And to his bed where for once in 1500 years he shed a tear, fully aware of his loss and of things to come.

Might be a one shot, not sure yet, depends on review lol

Oh and please do review! My first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic so go easy please!


	2. Fights of love

Omi and the other dragons walked out from the dinning room, having completed the morning chores they were ready to do a bit of training. However as they walked towards the front yard they heard soft voices coming from Master Fung's scroll room.

They carefully stood and listened to the voices.

"It's been so long since you were around here." Fung said.

"It's been too long." A female voice laughed. "I'm only around for a short time."

"Well any time is better." Fung answered.

The group gathered close to the door, listening intently to the curious stranger. They were all pressed to the door when it was suddenly removed from them. They fell into a huge heap and glanced up sheepishly.

"And these must be the dragons." The woman laughed, leaning on the open door and glancing down upon the tangled mass.

They quickly sprung apart and Master Fung approached, ready to introduce them all.

"Kimiko, dragon of Fire." Kimiko stepped forward and bowed low.

"Raimundo, dragon of wind. Clay, dragon of earth. And Omi, dragon of water." Each bowed in turn to the woman. She was dressed in black cord trousers with a strappy top and a hoody over it. She wore high heeled knee high boots with a pointed toe.

"Gabriel." She said nodding her head to them. "Perhaps I can see them train? I am curious as to the changes from my day." She asked, glancing hopefully to Master Fung.

"I believe that just might work." Fung answered before glancing over the top of the dragon warriors and smiling at the small dragon dojo behind them. The dragon had gone misty eyed and stared, trembling at the woman.

"Gabriel?" Dojo asked with a voice filled of hope.

"Hello dojo." She smiled as the dragon launched onto her shoulder and hugged her tightly. She laughed softly and stroked his head and neck, closing her head and leaning into his embrace. "It's been too long my old friend." She whispered to him.

"I can't believe you're back!" he laughed, tears sliding down his face.

She nuzzled into him and then looked back at the warriors. "I believe you were going to show me how you were doing?" she asked again.

They slowly made their way to the training area outside and she sat on the steps to watch them first on the balancing poles.

They jumped around, curious as to the young woman who talked softly and with great familiarity to both Fung and Dojo.

"Who do you think she is?" Clay asked, jumping to another pole, nearly knocking Kimiko off her feet in the process.

"Think she trained here once?" Rai asked, back flipping to another pole.

"I think we should ask her, she seems nice." Kimi added, jumping onto Omi and landing behind him.

They all jumped down and approached her carefully. "A bit has changed since my days here." She told them as they helped themselves to some water.

"Did you train here?" Omi asked, sitting before her.

"A long time ago." She told them. "I work for…" she hissed, trying to find the right words. "Lets just say some higher powers." A sly smile slid over her face.

They exchanged looks over the vague answer and looked back at her.

"Did Master Fung train you?" Clay asked.

Master Fung and Dojo started laughing while Gabriel smiled again. "No…more the other way round." She told them, waiting for someone to click.

"Wait you…trained…!" Rai asked, his jaw just about hitting the floor.

She flashed a smile, but frowned when Dojo suddenly shivered. "Shen-Gong-Wu." He said, reaching out for the appearing scroll.

"The confuse hammer." Dojo said. "Confuses any enemies around the user." He explained.

"Then let us go!" Omi shouted jumping up.

"Gabriel? Will you join them?" Fung asked as Dojo maximised.

She paused, lost, mouth open to make an excuse. "Come on!" Dojo shouted to her.

"Yeah, come watch us." Rai agreed. She closed her mouth and nodded, jogging over to Dojo and jumping up as he turned and started to take off. Gabriel sat behind Dojo's head and clung on as he lifted away.

"It's been too long." She muttered to herself.

"Forgot travelling my way?" Dojo asked, having over heard.

"Yeah." She agreed, glancing over the edge as they swept off to some nearby mountains.

* * *

After a few minutes they set down on the tip of one of the higher mountains. "It's around here somewhere." Dojo muttered, glancing around and walking in circles.

"Prepare to loose!" A voice shouted from their left. They all turned to see Jack Spicer flying above the edge with several robots behind him.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted.

"One of your friends?" Gabriel asked Clay who was nearest to her.

"Not in a life time little lady." Clay answered. She nodded, musing on the boy ahead of them.

"Robots attack!" Jack shouted, sending them forward.

"Do you mind if I…?" Gabriel motioned to the approaching robots, blades flying in circles on the front of them. "It's been a while since I've had some fun." She added.

The warriors looked to each other and then nodded, motioning her forward. She stepped up and stood, relaxed, head tilted slightly as she watched the robots come at her.

"Now. If I remember my technology…There should be something that controls and over rides you." She muttered. One robot slashed out to her, but she simply jumped over the blade and landed upon the head of the 'bot.

She smirked as the robot looked around confused, she glanced up at Jack and her eyes darkened. Jumping off the robot she landed on the arm of another and then onto the back of another, each time rising higher and closer to Jack.

She leapt from another and landed between two robots, legs on either one. However she misjudged the distance between them for they had moved slightly when she was in the air. They parted further and she swung upside down between them, the tops of her feet hanging on to the shoulders of each bot.

She glanced up at Jack who was above and behind her and smirked. With a cry she dropped her legs, raised her arms and body up, latching onto the lower arms of the robots and swung herself up, pulling the bots together. She launched herself up at Jack, flew over his head, just turning to avoid his rotator blades that kept him up, and grabbed onto the neck of his coat.

Jack gave a strangled cry as his coat caught him in the throat and his height dropped a few feet. He felt a set of hands grasp at his chest as a pair of legs grappled around his waist. The hands delved into his inside pockets, quickly and skilfully that he barely knew they were there until he saw them remove a thin black remote control.

The hands disappeared and the legs swung away so the body was hanging upside down on his back.

"Thanks for this." He heard the woman say before she released her grip and dropped from him. He glanced down to see her bring her knees to her chest and roll in the air till she was standing upright, and then she straightened out and fell through the sky.

One of the robots swung for her but she caught the arm, avoiding the blades and hung in midair. She swung slightly with the force and then dropped again, landing on the ground just a couple of feet below.

She danced backwards, avoiding the machines and pressed random buttons on the remote. "Off…Off!" she hissed, pressing one after the other.

One machine hit another; arms swung this way and that as they lost control. "When technology doesn't work out, you can simply…" she trailed off as she stopped and smashed the palm of her hand into a tree, the remote in between shattered away and the machines fell from the sky.

"So easy to break." She sighed, a grin posed on her face.

Jack held in the sky, red faced and steaming. "You broke my bots!" he shouted.

"She can break more." They all turned to the voice, a man standing at the top of one of the trees on the mountainside.

"Chase Young!" Omi shouted, stepping into a fighting stance.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Gabriel said, tilting her head to watch the man; she stood still, hands to her side, eyes never blinking, not missing a movement.

"Long time no see Gabriel." Chase said eyeing her carefully.

"Gabriel?" Wuya asked as she sat on one of the ridges by Chase on the mountainside.

"Wow, out of the puzzle box. That took some time." Gabriel mocked. Wuya just gritted teeth and snarled at Gabriel.

"There's the Shen-Gong-Wu!" Clay suddenly shouted; every head turned to the straggled bush that hung on the edge of the ledge. The wind rocked the bush, shifting the Wu, causing everyone to make a leap for it.

Jack got it first, but Kimi punched up at him, causing it to fly up and out of his grip.

Clay and Rai made a leap at it in mid air but collided with Wuya. Omi kicked off from Clay's hat and was so close until Chase caught him in the chest and took him down. The Shen-Gong-Wu landed behind the tangled mass and Chase dived off the top of the pile, latching onto the Hammer. However a second hand was placed on at the same time.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Gabriel said, eye to eye with Chase across the Wu.

"Agreed. I wager…" he paused and then broke out into a grin. "I wager you a kiss and you for something of you choice?"

"A wish; that I can call up at anytime." She smirked back. "And we'll settle this over a most destroyed fight. The one to destroy all the demons wins."

"I agree." Chase answered.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They both shouted, the ledge expanding and a place rose holding the spectators.

The woods closed in to a circle around the two, and the ledge rose higher. They both stood shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite sides.

"Gong Ye Tampi!" and then a set of demons appeared around them.

They glanced to each other and then jumped forward. Gabriel hooked around one demon's neck and pushed off, running on her side she stepped on one demon's chest, and then a second, finally kicking out with her first foot, kicking another demon in the throat, levelling him. She then landed both feet on a forth demon, flattening him to the ground and twisted on the neck of the demon her arms were still around. She jumped over another demon that charged from behind her (one of the ones she had run across the chest of). She kicked out in midair kicking him into dust. She swung around and her fist connected with the other one till only one was left in her view.

It ran at her, lashing out sharp talons which she kicked aside and then plunged her fist through it's chest.

Chase had charged into the tight knit group on the other side and was pummelling them with brutal kicks and punches. "So how many is that then?" he asked her as the last demon before him shattered into dust.

A large board behind the raised spectators suddenly sprang to light and flashed some numbers. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the score.

Gabriel: 6

Chase: 8

Chase barked out a laugh and turned to two new demons that had emerged from the forest. He ran forward with both fists ready to connect when suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder and Gabriel sprung over his head, both feet out. They connected with the heads of the two demons and she rolled to the ground and back to her feet, her eyes flashing to the board as her marks rose by 2 points.

"Now we're even!" she laughed swinging out a foot at Chase who caught her heel. He spun her foot but she just landed in a crouch to his side. They both turned and met the other demons that charged out at them.

Chase growled, grabbed one demon by and arm and proceeded to spin it around him in circles, ramming it into many of its companions. Gabriel gave a cry of surprise and ducked under the swinging demon, her foot flicking out at the swinger and then up at the free flying demon as it was released, effectively killing it.

She spun to her feet and ran up a demon, kicking it under the chin, and while upside down grabbed at two demons, bashing their heads together below her and then landing on a forth demon.

Chase by this time had stood up and caught her after her landing, pressing his arms above and below her head, locking it tight. She gasped in shock, but ploughed an elbow into his ribs, loosening his grip slightly and then pushed back using another demon chest, landing Chase into a tree and escaping his grasp.

Spinning around she flung a kick at his head but he ducked and rolled to one side, punching at her ribs.

She stumbled back with the blow, into a small pack of demons and elbowed one in the jaw, launching into the air and swing kicking the heads off those behind it.

Chase slid under her kick and destroyed the demons behind those.

They both were on their feet, staring across a small space at each other and then up at the board.

Chase: 20

Gabriel: 20

1 Left! It flashed.

They turned to find one demon standing cowering on its own. And then it turned and pelted into the forest. Gabriel gave chase with Chase not far behind her. They tore into the wood, running between the close crowded trees, nearly neck and neck.

Chase timed his move and lunged for the demon, a fist ready to smash into the back of its head, but then he saw a hand reach for his ankle and grab on. She pulled him back; ducking to one side and was grabbed by the back of her shirt, pulling her back as well. Then he saw the small rock in her hand as it left and flew at the demon, penetrating its back and dusting it.

The arena flashed and shook as it all returned to normal and Gabriel stood with the hammer in her hand. Chase climbed to his feet and glared at her.

"So what's your wish?" he asked sourly, unable to look her in the eye. He gazed at his feet and waited, hearing the shouts from the Xiaolin Warriors. He started when Gabriel appeared before him, the Shen-Gong-Wu securely in Omi's hands. "I will call upon my wish when I feel the need." She whispered to him, moving into his personal space, she looked up at his face as he looked down, frozen to place.

Dojo had maximised and was calling for her to hurry up. She smiled back at him and then at Chase. "But since it was such a close call…I think you deserve at least part of you wager." She said, one hand at the back of his head as she pulled his face down to hers, her lips meeting his. She kissed lightly and softly, her sent stinging his nose with familiarity and that taste that drove him insane. As quickly as it started, it stopped and she was moving away as his eyes opened in wonder after her.

No noise came from him as she walked back to Dojo, leaping nimbly onto his back and then they rode away.

Chase just stood there as Jack flew up and left and Wuya glared at him. "You'll fall to her if you do that." Wuya hissed before using the Golden Tiger Claws and opening a portal to his home, she pushed him through and followed after.

* * *

Well that's it so far, hope you enjoy it. There should be more to come, R&R please! 


	3. pains of the past

The next morning Gabriel stood in the centre of the garden at the temple and stretched down to one lag and back to the other. She was dressed in a short skirt with the black hoody wrapped around her waist, hanging to the back of her knees and overlapping the skirt. Again she wore a strappy top but a deep blue this time. The boots were once again on and only showed the top part of her thigh at the front.

She dropped into the splits and stretched over one leg and back over the other one. She does not turn when she hears the approaching feet and continues her stretches.

"What can I do for you?" she asks, making Rai jump.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You don't always have to hear to know." She told him, swinging both legs forward and lying back, she then leaned onto her shoulders and up to her feet in a handspring.

"Well I thought you might want breakfast." Rai said walking up to her with a bowl of fruit and nuts. She laughed and took them with thanks.

"Come join me." She said, leading him to the shade of the garden.

He sat down beside her and waited till she had had a few bites. She eventually turned to him and smiled.

"You're not in trouble or anything." She laughed, seeing the look on his face. "I've been told to take a break from my work with the higher powers, get a bit of joy in helping people face to face." She explained and then took another bite.

"You see, the powers I work for believe in subtle guidance. I don't always agree, but I agreed to help them in this." She glanced at a plant before her.

"You all defend this," she motioned to the area around them. "The sky, the sea, the elements. Everything that lives. However, you are all still human and stray from your path." Rai blushed and cringed.

"So you knew." He said quietly and shamefully.

"Yes." She said, only kindness to voice it. "We knew long before you ever made the choice yourself."

"So it's true about fate then?" he asked, curious as to the facts of life.

"In some ways, yes. In others, no." she shook her head at his confused stare. "Some fates are decided, we follow certain paths because that is what we are born into. But it is our choice as to which line of that fate path to take."

He tilted his head at her. "Almost like side roads and tough roads?"

"Exactly!" she beamed. "We learn what the situation is, before it fully arises, yet we don't know the out come, and they refuse to get involved. This way they can learn the true fighters from the tempted." Again he looked ashamed.

"And don't worry. They are proud of you." She lifted his chin and smiled. "They were glad you came to be, that you have become the chosen leader." Rai smiled at her and left his head hang high when she removed her fingers.

"They know you will be great." She whispered.

"We have another Shen-Gong-Wu!" came a sudden yell from Dojo back at the temple.

"You should go." She told him.

"But…"

"I've said my bit, no one blames you."

"Thank you." He turned and began to jog back through the great garden, but stopped half way to the temple. "Gab!" He shouted.

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking.

"Come with us." He said. She glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure." She shrugged, jumped up and strided after him to go to Dojo.

* * *

They arrived at the location in the middle of an entrance to a cave. Each of them jumped down and into the deep snow. Omi just about disappeared into it. Gabriel held out her arm and Dojo shrunk and wrapped around her arm. She was barely affected by the cold, while all the other dragons shivered or snuffled.

Dojo gazed into the cave and motioned for someone to go in. Rai took lead with Clay following close. Kimiko and Omi walked in side by side while Gabriel brought up the rear with Dojo now wrapped around her neck.

"Its so dark." Rai said, squinting into the shadows.

"Here." Kimi said, making a flame in her hand and held it high to illuminate everything around her. "That better?" she asked.

"Much." Clay agreed.

"They continued on for a little way till they came to a wide arch way that led to a huge room carved out of the rocks. It stood so high none of them could guess where the ceiling was.

"Look." Clay said, pointing to a pedestal that stood a little way into the cavernous room. They glanced between each other and slowly made their way to it.

No one dared talk so they either used hand signals or looked at each other in question. All faces turned to Gabriel when they stopped at the pedestal.

She shrugged and motioned for someone to pick it up. Clay moved forward and scooped up the small ring on top, they then stopped and gazed around.

Nothing happened.

Gabriel however snapped her head round, turned and stared into the darkness. "Chase?" she snapped into the black, startling everyone.

"Hello again." Came a reply. She stood still and watched the shadows where the voice came from. Suddenly he shouted, "Down!"

They all looked above them as hundreds of red eyes appeared and the sound of wings shattered the stillness.

"Get down!" Chase shouted again, appearing on the edge of the circle of light, just as the blackness swirled out into the light above him and flew into the group. They all dropped except Gabriel, being the closest most of the bats clung to her. She cried out and flung her hands up, swatting them away. She suddenly fell back, but her hands were now swatting around her face as more bats landed on her.

Chase ran up to them and threw three small green balls that exploded into powder. The bats shrieked and flew away from them, only to circle around waiting for the power to disperse. Chase scooped Gabriel into his arms and stood over the dragons and Dojo.

"Tiger Claw!" he shouted, slashing out above them. "Come on!" he shouted, pushing them with his feet towards the portal. They barely second-guessed it, hoping to escape from the bats that looked for blood and each leapt through. Chase went through last, Gabriel clutched to his chest.

* * *

When he reached the other side, all the warriors were holding deep cuts and bites, but standing pretty much on their own two feet. In the better light, he looked down at Gabriel and took in the deep cuts, the running blood and the fact that she was unconscious.

"Thank you." Omi said, stepping up to Chase. "Is she ok?"

"Do you know what they were?" Chase asked them. Only Dojo nodded.

"Poison bats." He whispered.

"I came across them some years back, and when I realised where that Wu was, I knew it was trouble."

He sat her up on his throne chair and wondered over to a tall bookshelf in the corner, he pulled a few bottles off the shelf. "Your wounds aren't too bad. You might end up with a temperature, but that should be all." He said handing out some of the bottles to them all. "But Gabriel…"

"She's bad ain't she?" Clay asked, examining the bottle carefully before chugging it.

"Yes." Chase said. "I hope it works, but I can't be sure in case there's too much poison."

He walked over to her and thanked life that the throat had automatic swallowing reflexes.

"Why are you helping us?" Rai asked.

"Because I'd rather defeat you or turn you all than kill you, let alone allow an 'old enemy' of mine to kill you." He laughed, checking her vitals.

Rai watched him a second and drank his bottle last. They decided that Chase knew of this poison more, at least enough to help her survive. After a quick debate they decided to allow her to stay here until she woke up, but they all decided to stay here as well, more to kimiko's insistence.

Chase took Gabriel to his bed and laid her carefully under the sheets, placing a cool cloth on her warming head. He left her there for a sort time to make sure the dragons were sorted and that Dojo had gone back to Master Fung to explain the situation.

Wuya had been kicked out of Chase's layer after a brief argument about Heylin and Xiaolin living under the same roof.

Clay had quickly fallen asleep, as had Kimiko, on the mats that Chase had brought out for them. Rai was too suspicious and had opted to stay up with Dojo and Omi.

* * *

Chase had sat by the bedroom door and was deep in thought when he heard a small cry from inside. He shot up and ran inside.

She lay, with one arm above her head and the other clutching the sheet. Her head was tossed to one side, her teeth gritted and her face shining with perspiration.

He walked over to her knelt down beside the bed. "Carl!" she shouted, her head flung back again and her hand shot up, grabbing for the man in her dreams.

Chase felt a stab of pain at this thought. She was hallucinating and dreaming of things in her life. "I can't loose you." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

Chase took her hand and brought it down, holding it to his chest, he lightly kissed it and then reached out and stroked her forehead and hair.

He muttered the odd shushing noise as she continued to toss and turn. "My baby." She would mutter and he took all he had to hold it together.

For nearly an hour she cried out names and odd words. "Hold on!" "You can't!" and on it went. Then suddenly she fell silent and her eyes were open.

"Chase?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." He said, squeezing her hand. "I had the worst dreams. So much pain, so many deaths…" she trailed off. "And you." She said, pulling her hand away, as the life and time she was lost in came together.

She gave a shuddered sob, trying to suppress the pain. "I'm so tired." She sobbed. "It all hurts." And she curled up into a ball and cried. Chase sat and watched her, un-deciding until his hands reached forward and he found himself sitting on the bed. He slowly pulled her up onto his lap, aware of her injuries. She then lunged up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and laid her down, himself being dragged down too till they both lay on the bed, her clinging to him.

Slowly the tears stopped and her breathing evened off until he was sure she was asleep, but he didn't move. He like it, and he still felt like she needed comfort so he just hugged her tight, stroked her back and head and soon nodded off himself.

* * *

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like i'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Korn- Coming Undone

Well hope you like, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Some of this pain is soul subjected  
But what was I to do  
Some of this pain will always stay  
Deep and true

* * *

Gabriel sat looking out into the setting sun, so many memories rushed through her mind, that for a moment she felt like she was living them, viewing it all again before her eyes.

"Gabriel?" she jumped, it wasn't often someone was able to sneak up on her, but unfortunately when the past came to haunt her, she found herself lost before it.

"Sorry." Kimiko said, stepping towards her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Gabriel whispered, shuffling along and patting to the free space on the steps of the temple entrance gate.

Kimi sat down beside her. "I was just thinking, old memories stirred up a bit." She continued.

"Is it Chase Young?" Kimi asked carefully.

"Yes." Gabriel sighed, glancing from the sun to her bound hands on her lap. "We have a…past so to speak."

"I'm guessing you loved him once." Kimi said, not a question, but more of an observation. Gabriel laughed at the girl.

"You are not as blind as the boys." She told Kimi. "But then again, we're women, we think and feel alike." She looked at Kimi, her eyes flaming a bright green. "I loved him once, but now? I don't know."

"When did you know him from?" Kimi asked.

"Before he turned bad." She answered simply. "He broke my heart, and my soul a bit." They sat in silence for a long time.

Kimi finally spoke. "So you still have some caring for him."

"Very perceptive." Gabriel answered. "But what bothers you to come to these gates every evening and gaze into _your_ memories?" Gabreil asked, gazing back at the red tip of the sun, peering over the tops of the forest trees; winking through the branches of the frozen darkness.

Kimi opened her mouth to ask why she thought that, when the thought struck her. She did come here to think, about choices she had made and things she wished to do.

As if reading her mind Gabriel laughed. "Come my young one." She said, standing up. "While the light is still just with us." She pulled Kimiko to her feet and took her arm carefully, leading her into the depth of the wood.

"I found this when I was young, before Chase. I lived around here with my mother before she died, and then I trained here with Chase and the other great Monks." She turned towards the left, heading for a cliff edge; she stopped.

"When my mother died I discovered the full beauty and treasure of this place." Kimi looked out across at the sun, suddenly huge, a half circle of red that blazed through her soul. She felt the heat and the fire that was her element and felt at home.

Gabriel released her arm and walked to the cliffs edge, sat down, swinging her legs over and slowly lowered herself, turning till she was face to face with the edge of the cliff and hung on by her hands, slowly lowering herself down. Then to Kimi's shock, her hands disappeared from the edge.

"Gabriel!" She shouted, rushing to the edge, fearing the worst.

What she saw though stopped her from shouting again. Gabriel was standing on a thin ledge just below the edge of the cliff. "Come on, just lower yourself down till you reach the ledge." She encouraged Kimi. Kimi chewed her lip in worry but followed Gabriel down and dropped down beside her, holding on to the rock edge and looked along at Gabriel who smiled back.

"Just around the bend." She told her. "This ledge has gotten smaller, but should still hold." She explained as they both shuffled along and to an opening in the face of the rocks.

Gabriel slipped into the cave and helped Kimi in after her. The darkness closed around, but Gabriel led her deeper in, promising that it was just a little bit further back. They both grasped the wall and followed it further in, Kimi feeling the fear rise up as she suddenly lost the wall and her hands scrabbled out for Gabriel who she hardly heard just a head of her.

"Gab!" she shouted in panic, but a calm cool hand attached to her clammy one and guided her hand back to the curve of the wall as it twisted almost 90 degrees around.

Then to her surprise she saw the wavering edges of an unnatural light, glimmering against the black wet rocks.

The sight as she turned the last edge of the bend took her breath away. "Welcome to my retreat." Gabriel whispered, her voice carrying like a breeze through the crystallized cave.

As Kimi gazed into the blinding light of the walls, glimmering with a light that doubled off the crystals around her, she saw the good times of her child hood, the times with the monks and the laughter of her life. A gentle hand was placed upon her shoulders and Gabriel placed herself behind Kimi, just holding a head and a bit taller than her. She leaned down and barely whispered into Kimi's ear.

"Here, your best and brightest memories are relived. You can come here to remember the kindness of life, of love, of peace." Her voice carried through the dazed mind of the young dragon.

"However, it is good to reminisce on your good life, but you must look to your future." She moved a hand to wave before Kimi and the images played before the rocks held a beautiful woman who stood with hands a blaze of fire and eyes of great wisdom. "And then around, you can hold the treasures of this world that few ever see." She pushed Kimi down with her till they were crouching down towards a rock, side by side.

Gabriel pushed a hand forward and turned a rock to one side, reveling hundreds of beautiful butterflies that rose up and fluttered around them both. Kimi fell back in surprise and gazed up in glory at the sight that flew around her. One butterfly landed on her hand and then all of them blew out into a fine glowing dust that fell like fine snow around her.

"Feel free to come here whenever you are lonely and I'll try to visit to give you some female company." Kimi looked up at Gabriel, finally seeing her age and wisdom and awed at her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No, thank you." She replied. "I have someone to share this with in the worst of memories." They shared a smile and both gazed into their respective memories.

"How does it work?" Kimi suddenly asked.

"It's all the magic of not knowing that makes it more wondrous." Gabriel said, her eyes barely acknowledging Kimi.

"You sound like Master Fung." Kimi laughed.

"Who do you think taught him that bull?" she asked, nudging the girl as they dissolved into laughter.

* * *

"Time we left, or the lads will wonder where we've got too." Gabriel eventually said after a time. The pair slowly made their way back out and struggled up the cliff edge in the darkness that had descended.

They made slow progress back out wood but eventually found the path to the temple and up the steps, just in time for the stars to glimmer down on them.

"Enjoy?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!" Kimi laughed, hugging the older woman.

"No problem kiddo." She answered, leading the way to the dining room, they both walked in just as the food was being dished up.

Master Fung looked up and did not ask questions, unlike all the others.

"Where have you been?"

"What took you so long?"

"Did you bring us anything back?"

The two women shared a knowing look and smirked at each other, averting their eyes to stop from laughing as they settled down to eat.

* * *

After the meal the others went to relax and prepare for bed, the night moving along swiftly in the ever-keeping darkness.

Kimi and Gabriel found themselves back outside, sitting looking up at the stars. "Do you think you could ever love him again?" Kimi asked boldly.

Gabriel's eyes unfocused as she went to her deepest emotions, her eyes blazed with an unheld flame. "I think I always have." She whispered sadly.

Kimi sighed softly by her side. "There are neutral grounds between the two sides on certain issues. Shades of gray between the fighting. Maybe you two could find common ground there."

Gabriel just looked at Kimi, thinking over what was said. "Perhaps it is time for bed. You must be up early." She said, hinting for the girl to leave. Kimi rose, sad now that she felt she had distanced Gabriel by asking such personal questions.

"Maybe you're right though Kimi." She stopped and looked at the woman, held in the light of the moon, so fragile that she was barely real, almost a figment of a spirit.

Kimi smiled. "You never know." And then she turned and walked away. She slept soundly for a full night, no longer lonely without someone like her, for she had found her love for the boys and a great sense of belonging with Gabriel, as though two sisters.

* * *

Well that's all for now, but I'll be back shortly with another update!

Review please.


	5. Talk of things to come

Chase slowly woke up, subconsciously his hand slid to the side of his large bed, gliding over the covers for the warmth of the body. His eyes snapped open and his head lifted off the pillow, hand still outstretched over where the body should have been. Only flat silk sheets met him touch.

He jumped up and strided to his main chamber. Wuya sat on his chair, fingering a letter. She glanced up at Chase and held up the note.

"_She_ left it for you. They left a few hours ago. She said to leave you to sleep."

Chase took the letter without a word and walked to one of the windows in the corridor. He leant against the ledge and opened the envelope.

Her graceful writing flared across the page and he began reading it carefully, so as not to lose her.

_Dear Chase,_

_I felt it best that we left; I thank you for the help. I probably wouldn't be alive now. Thank you._

_And don't forget, you owe me one wish. I'll have to think on it._

_Gab._

He read it and re read it. Something inside him fluttered and spun. She technically owed him her life. With that he resealed the letter and walked back to his room to shower and change to another day.

* * *

By 8am everyone was fed and outside. Master Fung was seeing to his plants, the elder monks were meditating in the garden, while the young dragons were practicing outside in the courtyard.

Gabriel sat on the steps and watched them happily. Her wrist was bandaged heavily after climbing over the rocks she had opened up a few wounds.

Clay wandered over to her and helped himself to a water bottle by her foot.

"Its always the calm ones." Clay glanced at her, unsure if he had heard her right.

"I said, its always the calm ones." She repeated.

"What about the calm ones Ma'am?" he asked, tipping his hat at her.

"The calm ones are always the strong ones in heart. You watch them all rush off into trouble. Never lose sight of your ability."

Clay tilted his head at her; she laughed politely. "I'm afraid I don't understand Ma'am."

She motioned for him to sit beside her. He sat down heavily and watched her as she pointed to the training Dragons.

"They are young and rash. Rushing off into situations, which you believe, obviously appears dangerous. You see the trouble they appear to ignore."

He nodded slowly, trying to understand. She sighed and began motioning with her hands.

"You have a skill where u can see things from most angles. Foretelling the troubles and likely dangers. Sometimes they may listen to you when you tell them, but others they may not. You must never stray from your gut instinct." She laughed, prodding him lightly in the gut.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She whispered. "You have a gift that can save them." She explained. "Just don't lose sight of it, and don't ever ignore it if its screaming mortal danger."

He nodded and glanced back at them.

"Hurry up Clay!" Rai shouted, holding his hands up to catch the bottles. Clay threw one and grabbed two others together with his own. He stoo up and began to hurry away; stopping he glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said, tipping his hat at her again and then ran to the group.

She sat and watched them for a little while longer. He paused every now and then to glance back at her, but on one last turn she had disappeared. He looked up and around the courtyard but couldn't see where she had gone.

Shrugging to himself he turned back and continued practicing.

* * *

Gabriel turned the corner and carried on to the garden where Master Fung stood over one of his newly flowering plants.

"Gabriel." He bowed to her. She nodded back and looked closely at his plant.

"Its bonny." She said.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the dragons?" He asked, placing the watering can on the edge of the top pathway.

"I was with them. I came to talk with you through. You should be proud of them. They're doing well…_You've_ done well."

He smiled back at her and jumped carefully on to the top path. "I taught them all I learnt from my Master." He answered, winking down on her. "But how is it going with the powers?" he asked.

"Its good. I've learnt so much more." She sighed. "But I think I'm catching onto something with them. You see they always seem to know things before it happens. Yet they never do anything. I mean it bothers me." She said, hopping onto the path and passing the can to her old student.

"They know when things are going to happen, and yet they refuse to interfere. They have the power to help. But I suppose there are certain things they have to let people decide on their own, without the interference of the words of good."

They stepped into the nearest greenhouse. He watched her carefully; she still looked as young as when she taught him, and of course probably would till her last days and even his.

"The problem is, although they don't officially interfere, they do somehow drop hints, almost mark the road." She hesitated, almost looking his age. And he almost felt like he was older than her, like she was talking to him to seek and answer.

"I think they sent me down to earth to help me choose my path. And I decided to back here to help you lot, till I figured out what I had to do. I realized now, that I'm to set them straight on their paths, you to your guiding hand, ad me to my own choice."

"So what wisdom do you have for me now?" he asked, refilling the can.

She smiled kindly, that same smile that made him feel loved when he was a young boy. "There's nothing to say, no advice to offer. You've done so well, I can't do anything more for you."

He smiled back and the two hugged together. Two masters, two friends. "Then I hope I can help you in your choice." He replied to her softly.

"I think you can." She took a deep breath and then told him her worries and her choices. By the end they were sat out under a tall willow tree, hidden from view of prying eyes and safely in a cooling curtain.

"I think," he answered by the end of her explanation. "That you should go with what your heart tells you. No matter what you have to do, I will always remain your friend and remembering student."

"Thank you." She whispered, standing slowly, she pulled back the curtain and held it there. "I'll never intentionally hurt you." She added, before walking out and dropping the leaf curtain back into place.

"I know." Fung whispered. "I know."

* * *

my fear is fading  
i can't speak it  
or else you will dig my grave  
we fear them finding  
always winding  
take my hand now  
be alive


	6. potions that matter

Gabriel sat before one of the little ponds in the garden. She remembered it fondly when she taught here some years ago when Master Fung was young. This pond was old, nearly as old as she was and was said to be a wish pond. Not one that gave you money or what ever else but was exclusively for guidance. The person only had to say their problem and wish for help to solve it and the pond would send the help.

Funny enough she had never used the pond but had had it happen to some of the younger students when she taught. They would ask for help to contact family and on more than one occasion she found herself appearing before the child with the answer.

She sat by the pond gazing into the ripples of the breeze. She held her breath and whispered her problem to the water, fingering the coin in one hand, held close to her chest.

Having said her problem she tossed the coin over her shoulder, away from the pond. Yet in the reflection, when the coin went to the ground behind her, the water before her dropped and rippled as if the coin had struck there.

She paused and watched the water, awaiting her help. She sat there for five minutes, then ten. By the end she looked away disappointed, got to her feet and began to walk away.

Even the powers couldn't help her.

"Gabriel?" she stopped and turned to see Omi walking from around the side of the pond.

"Hello little one." She answered, smiling down upon him. He forever reminded her of her unborn child, buried not far from here. Her heart still ached with the memory of the injury she endured due to Chase and the sting on the loss of their child. She found out it was a boy not long after she gave birth to him and named him acqua. The translation was water; having given birth in the garden of water, she thought it fitting.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"No…yes." She shook her head. "It's complicated." She said.

"Perhaps I can help?" he asked kindly sitting where she had sat. She was about to say no, but seeing him there and her reflection in the water behind him she realized the position, right where the coin had dropped.

"Perhaps." She agreed and wondered over to sit beside him. Settling herself she thought of where to start.

"I don't know how much you know about Chase Young and I, but before he turned evil, we were to be betrothed." She started. "I was young and pregnant." She continued with a soft sigh.

"What happened to the child?" Omi asked.

"Chase turned evil and an accident happened. I lost the child." She whispered gazing back into the water.

"So then what happened?" Omi asked shuffling closer to her.

"I wondered for a long time. I met many people and lost them to age, yet for some reason I did not age." She looked back at Omi and gently stroked his head as a mother would to a child.

"I later found out that because my mate did not age, neither did I."

"Chase?" Omi whispered up at her.

"I still love him Omi. But he is evil and I work for the light." She frowned and looked past Omi. "Although they did say a lot of goodbyes as if I weren't coming back." She stated.

"Maybe they knew you might stay around here for some reason. Maybe you are to go back to Chase?"

"How could I after all he's done to me?"

"You said it yourself, it was an accident." Omi pointed out.

"I'm good Omi, and so was he…once."

"But good can become evil." Omi said; he seemed suddenly hesitant. "And I know how." He whispered, glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

"Then will you help me?" she asked, leaning down to him.

"Yes, for I believe that Chase Young is not truly evil, and perhaps you can help him to progress back to being good?" he asked.

"Perhaps." She whispered. "Will you tell me the potion?"

"Yes."

* * *

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again Fight again  
Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's ok  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
Fight again

* * *

Like? Hate? Please review; give me something to work with lol 


End file.
